


S3tters

by starrwinter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M, s3tters, setters, skirtykawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama makes a bet with Oikawa that he must keep, but what happens when Sugawara is pulled into the mix. Inspired by far too many discussions on setter love, skirts, skirtykawa and volleyball loving boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S3tters

Sugawara noticed something was off that morning at practice between the normally rambunctious duo of Kageyama and Hinata. He had been studying Kageyama as normal, attracted to the easy way his calloused hands directed the ball towards the attacking spikers. His form was always clean, flawless and he made it look easy. Strong arms and well-developed shoulders directing plays towards the best target. 

He often thought a few of his teammates had crushes on him currently or in the past, but he could slowly feel stirrings for the young setter. He often wished he could absorb some of that raw talent into his own play style and to feel the same level of confidence as his younger kouhai. He wasn't overly jealous, just filled with longing... wishing... to be on the same level as the raven-haired setter. 

A few of his more recent dreams were filled with endless pools of deep navy blue eyes instead of chocolate brown. Suga in the past had sought out Daichi's affections, and although they had tried and even dated in secret from the team for a time they ended up parting ways. They were still extremely close and shared their trials and tribulations with one another. Maybe one day things would change and they would find each other together again, but looking after Karasuno's flock was the number one priority at this point. 

Focusing back to the afternoon practice, Kageyama was quiet even for his normal level of sullen looks, deep frowns and constant brooding. He was distracted, repeatedly sending erratic too fast tosses even for Hinata to keep up with. It was beginning to wear the team's morale thin, and it was Suga's job to do something about it.  
Sugawara took in a deep breath, both to harden his resolve and calm his nervousness. Daichi was also making his way over to Kageyama fed up with off kilter mood he was in this afternoon. 

He lightly grabbed Daichi by the shoulders and squeezed nodding slightly. The two of them had always shared a silent bond where they could communicate complex thoughts through a single glance. This one clearly said, "I'll take care of it!" He threw in a patented wide mouth grin for good measure and Daichi held his hands up in surrender already backing away to his own side of the court. 

Suga re-focused on the current problem at hand. Kageyama was glowering even worse than usual, and he could tell Hinata was at the end of his patience. Hinata's fingers were twitching, his feet moving constantly in place just waiting to hurl another set of insults Kageyama's way. He had to break this up before things became too tense. 

"Hinata!" Sugawara yelled in greeting. Hinata turned to face him, negative mood already starting to lift with Suga's trademark smile making an appearance. 

"I need to talk with Kageyama for a few minutes," he explained and switched to a whisper once Hinata was in range, "but I think Nishnoya would love to help you practice receives or even his setting," he beamed. 

This immediately lifted Hinata's spirits and he bounded over to Noya's general location. Hinata threw one last pointed and almost worried expression Kageyama's way before being pulled in by Nishnoya's energy and easy acceptance for additional practice. 

Letting out a breath, it was time now for the hard part. Sugawara focused all his attention back to Kageyama who had stilled. His fingers nervously twisted and twirled the volleyball in his hands waiting for the purpose of Suga's interruption. 

"Can we talk?" he asked Kageyama with a calming smile on his face to try and free any tension in the air. It did nothing to budge the shocked look on Kageyama's face. "Let's head to the club room for a minute," Suga decided before turning and walking towards the gymnasium exit doors. 

Sugawara was in the lead trailed by an apprehensive Kageyama. That was not his normal nature. A shiver ran up his spine and he felt this outburst had something to do with Karasuno's last loss to Seijou. He needed to get to the bottom of this situation straight away. 

They both made their way to the club room with Kageyama closing the door behind them. Suga crossed his arms over his chest and leaned casually up against his locker before locking his eyes onto the other setter's. 

"Are you going to tell me what today's mood swing is all about? Even Hinata was ready to throw your last set back in your face," he stated straight forward letting the normally soothing smile fade. It would be a losing battle against Kageyama at the moment. 

Kageyama lowered his gaze to the floor, color pinching his cheeks and growing brighter the longer the silence stretched in the room. Finally he looked up, deep navy blue meeting copper brown with fear. 

"Kageyama... you know I'm not going to judge you no matter how bad the situation," he exhaled waiting patiently for the raven haired setter's answer. 

Kageyama turned to his own locker and pulled open his shoulder bag rummaging around for something. He extracted his cell phone flicking quickly through the unlock screen and searching for something. He finally found the text messages he had been looking for and handed the device over to Sugawara. He still wouldn't look him in the eye. 

Suga recognized the nickname immediately. "Tobio-chan! So about our bet... you didn't think I would forget did you?" He spared a side glance at Kageyama still looking at the floor before focusing back on the screen, "Why don't you bring shrimpy-chan with you as the second part of the deal? He seems like he would be fun..." 

Sugawara shifted his full attention back and stared Kageyama down after finishing Oikawa's messages. "Okay, so just what is this little bet?" He steeled himself for a response waiting for Kageyama to meet his gaze. His heart started to flutter in his chest wondering just what type of situation Kageyama had jumped into. 

Kageyama tilted his head to the side and looked up from the floor answering slowly, "We had made a bet before the last match..." he paused taking in a slow breath. 

"It's okay Kageyama-kun, just take your time." If Sugawara had one trait in abundance, it was patience. Kageyama looked so different like this. His face, normally sporting a scowl was shy, embarrassed, reserved... Suga had rarely ever seen this expression on him before. He disliked seeing Kageyama like this, in fear of whatever he was about to share. He missed his confidence like when he was playing with the other spikers on the court. 

"Oikawa shared with me one day he was jealous of my talent starting in middle school. It seemed that love for my talent had bloomed into a full out crush." Kageyama's cheeks continued to redden. No matter how much Kageyama tried to fight against Oikawa, Sugawara now realized it was likely rooted in jealousy and crushing admiration at the same time. The explanation hit just a little too close to home, although himself and Oikawa were completely polar opposites with their intentions. 

"Our bet, was the person on the losing team had to do one act the winning person wanted." Kageyama swallowed slowly and blinked rapidly. Sugawara could already imagine the smirking tone Oikawa used whenever he talked to Kageyama. Suga had always known there was something else between them lying underneath the hurled insults and resentful looks. 

If possible, Kageyama was getting redder and he met Suga's gaze more intensely. His deep navy eyes appeared to hide more than a few truths, but Suga was good at interpreting hidden information. 

"Did you like him back, Kageyama? Do you still like him now?" It was best to get to the root of the issue right away. Work out the most complex problem first before chipping away at the edges. 

Kageyama's cheeks puffed out. He appeared to have so much to say but the words just would not form for him as he sputtered and paused several times before being able to start. "I don't know what I truly feel for him anymore. I was hurt back then when he refused to teach me his serves, but he keep on that it was for my own good. Every time I step on the court with him however, I just feel the same fire. Whether good or bad I'm just not sure anymore..." 

Kageyama's gaze returned to the floor eyes distant and deep in thought. This might be one of the worst times to admit his feelings, but Sugawara knew he just had to do something to help sort out is own feelings of confusion. 

"I'm sorry he treated you like that back in middle school, Kageyama. People should try to be clearer on their intentions and reasoning. He should have explained why he was pushing you away more clearly," Sugawara soothed. He could see the words pulling Kageyama back from his drifted state. His eyes raised again to Sugawara full of unspoken questions. Now or never. 

"Which is why don't want to put you through the same mistakes. I'm sure Oikawa had his own twisted reasons for behaving the way he did, but I will never put you through that. I will be open, honest and truthful about my feelings..." and he paused slightly to gather his thoughts before continuing. Kageyama was hanging on to every word, thoroughly pulled into Suga's focus. 

"I've caught myself staring at you far too often Kageyama. I wish I could have half your natural setting talents and the amazing connection you have with Hinata. You make me only want to work harder, and I'll strive to teach you everything I know to make the team stronger." He paused again to admire the slow creeping blush move from Kageyama's face to his neck. He just had to be brave and get it out in the open. "What I'm trying to say Kageyama, is I admire you. I adore watching you play with the team. I... I like you Kageyama, probably more than I should." 

It was Suga's turn to focus his embarrassed gaze towards the scuffed floor, colour rising on his pale cheeks. It was better to let his feelings out now whether reciprocated or not to free his thoughts and heart. He hated keeping anything caged inside, and had a horrible poker face.

"Su... Suga-san... I should be the one admiring you. The calm you bring to the team beating back any nervousness with just a few words and looks. I'm... envious of that." 

Suga again looked up straight into Kageyama's eyes seeing only honestly there, with moisture almost like he was on the edge of tears, but that wasn't the Kageyama he knew. Maybe there was much more hiding beneath the surface that just needed to be nurtured and brought back out in the sun. 

"I... I've found myself staring at you too quite often, "Kageyama admitted, "and I think I feel the same way." He looked relieved like a part of the weight had been removed from his shoulders. 

Sugawara took the few steps forward to close the distance between them. He connected his gaze with Kageyama's before reaching out his right hand tentatively towards his face, "is this alright?" He waited while Kageyama's breath stuttered, and he took in a new gulp of air before responding, "It's fine..." 

Sugawara did what he had wanted to do all this time, sweeping Kageyama's straight bangs off of his forehead. All he could think about was how soft the strands felt beneath his fingers, and the smoothness of Kageyama's skin. He trailed them down his jaw, moving towards the back of his head before slowly pulling him in one centimeter at a time until he could feel hot breath puff against his cheekbones. 

He paused once more staring into Kageyama's eyes asking one more time for permission. Kageyama made the remaining move forward connecting their mouths together in a searing kiss. It was a little awkward, with some collision of teeth before finally they settled into a rhythm. Suga sucking, nibbling and biting Kageyama's lips in earnest. He rubbed his tongue along Kageyama's lips until they parted, starting a battle in his mouth and fighting against the groan that escaped his lips. 

They kissed until Suga pulled back desperately for a breath of air. Overheated and overstimulated taking in the flush on Kageyama's skin, his forehead and bangs now covered in sweat. Eyes dilated taking in the details of Sugawara's face before staring at his lips. Asking for another round without speaking a word. 

Suga wanted to, but knew they had to get back to the team before Daichi or someone else came around worried looking for them and why they hadn't returned yet to practice. He placed a quick nibble and lick on the corner of Kageyama's mouth. "We'll continue this later, but right now we should be getting back to practice. I'll go along with you to deal with Oikawa and this 'bet' you made too." he reassured. 

He pulled back again to see the flush still on Kageyama's face. "Go take a couple minutes to relax and wash up then come back. I'll cover for you in the mean time." Suga's trademark smile falling back into place before winking mischievously. 

Kageyama finally relaxed letting the ends of his lips quirk up into a half smile. "Thanks Suga-san for everything. I know I can face him with you by my side." 

Sugawara could see the faith behind Kageyama's words and knew he was on the right path to healing some of Kageyama's prior wounds. Together they could be an unstoppable setter team. 

 

What he didn’t factor in, was that a third player was waiting in the wings to wage a war of his own.


End file.
